The Magic of Christmas
by Dreamerrrxo
Summary: Brian shows Olivia the Magic of Christmas. It's a cute little one shot. I hope you enjoy!


_**NYPD- Special Victims Unit Cragen's Office. Christmas Eve**_

"Captain Cragen?" Brian Cassidy said knocking.

"Come in." he said. "Oh hello Brian. Waiting for Olivia I suppose?" he asked.

Brian nodded. "I have something I wanna ask you." he said. His palms were sweating. He was nervous.

Cragen put down the case file he was reading. "What is it?" he asked.

Brian took a deep breath. "Okay." he said. "Olivia and I have been together about a year now, and I really love her." he said. He was shaking a little. "I think I have found someone that I want to spend the rest of my life with. And I know she has gone through hell and back, but we've gotten through. She's moved in and it's getting serious." he said. "And you're the closest thing Olivia has to a father and I wanted your blessing, because I'm going to ask her to marry me tonight." he said.

Cragen stood up. Not knowing what to say. He was so happy. He knew they belonged together. He walked over to Brian and hugged him. "I am so happy for you two. You have my blessing Brian." he said.

Brian sighed in relief. "Thank you." he said.

"Now let me see that ring." Cragen said.

Brian pulled out the 24 karat princess cut diamond ring with two rubies on each side. It was breathtaking.

"That's.. Beautiful." Cragen said smiling. "She's going to love it." he said patting him on the back.

Brian smiled. "I hope so. Amanda is supposed to be helping Olivia get ready.

"So that's where those two are." Cragen smirked.

**_Break room._**

"Oh Liv." Amanda Rollins said looking at Olivia. "You look breathtaking." she said.

Olivia had on an A-line half sleeved green dress that hit a little below the knees. With black tights and black heels, For accessories, she had on a teardrop diamond necklace Brian gave her and diamond stud earrings. Her hair was curled perfectly and her makeup was breathtaking. She looked like something in a magazine.

Olivia turned around and looked at herself in the full length mirror. And for the first time in 3 months, she felt beautiful.

"Wow." she said. "I .. I look." she had no words.

"Brian is gonna be blown away." Amanda said.

Olivia laughed. "I hope so." she said.

"Oh he will be. You're beautiful Olivia." Amanda said hugging her friend.

Olivia smiled. "Thanks for helping me Amanda." She said smiling at the younger detective.

"No problem." Amanda said smiling. "Now come on we don't want you to be late." she said winking.

The two laughed as they walked out of the break room.

Squadroom

Olivia and Amanda walked into the squadroom laughing about something random.  
"Hey guys." Olivia said grabbing her coat.

Jaw dropped the guys stared at her all thinking the same thing Brian is a lucky lucky man.

"Damn." Fin said accidentally.

Olivia chuckled "Ok Fin." she said.

"Olivia you look amazing." Munch and Nick said in unison.

"Thank you." she said blushing.

Brian and Cragen walked out of the squad room and were speechless. Cragen even had tears in his eyes.

"Liv." Brian said.

Olivia looked at him and smiled. "Hey you." she said in a flirty manor.

"You.. You look amazing." He said walking over to her.

Olivia blushed again. "Thanks." she said.

"No problem." He said kissing her cheek. "You ready?" he asked.

Olivia put on the white fur coat with the matching hat & gloves she saved for special occasions. "Now I am." she said smiling

Brian linked his arms with Olivia "Well then let us be on our way." he said putting on the top hat. Olivia laughed harder than she ever had before. "Brian.. What are you wearing?" She said through the laughter.

"Just something goofy." he said winking.

Olivia laughed more. She loved this man to death.

"Have fun you two." Amanda said.

"Enjoy the snow and other stuff." Cragen said winking.

Brian nodded and mouthed "thank you" to Cragen. Cragen nodded.

"So where are we going?" Olivia asked.

"Just wait until we get outside." Brian said smiling.

Olivia looked puzzled but went along with it.

_**New York City. Christmas Eve**_

They got outside. Olivia gasped at the sight.

"Brian!" She said.

"You like?" he said smiling.

Olivia nodded. She'd never been in a carriage ride around New York City.

"This is surprise number one." he said helping her into the carriage. "We're going around the city. Central Park and everything." He said pulling the blanket onto both of them.

"This is so amazing." She said. Olivia felt like a kid again.

Brian grabbed ahold of her hand and pulled her close. "Enjoy the view." He said smiling.

Olivia kissed him. "I think I will." she said winking.

The carriage ride was like magic. So many different sights she never really saw while on duty. It was the most romantic thing she ever experienced.

The carriage stopped in Madison Square Garden.

"What are we going to do now?" She asked.

Brian smiled. "Something fun." he said helping her out of the carriage. He tipped the carriage driver and linked arms with Olivia, then started walking.

They stopped in front of the ice rink. "Oh my god Brian." she said. "I cannot skate to save my life."

Brian laughed and got two pairs of skates. "Well lean on me and you'll be just fine." he said smiling.

Olivia smiled as she put on the ice skates.

"You ready?" Brian asked.

Olivia nodded as he helped her up. "Don't you let go of me." she said as they stepped out onto the ice.

"Don't worry." Brian said. "I have you."

As they glided around, the song "Christmas Eve" by Celine Dion started playing

_Snow falling gently to the ground_

_'Tis the night before_

_And in my heart there is no doubt_

_That this is gonna be_

_The brightest holiday_

_'Cause here you are with me_

_Baby, baby, I can't wait_

_To spend this special time_ of year with someone who

Makes me feel the special way that you do

"I love this song!" Olivia said as she started softly singing the chorus

_Walkin' with you in a winter's snow_

_Kissin' underneath the mistletoe_

_People smiling everywhere we go_

_It's Christmas Eve and they can see we're in love_

_Ooh, you make the season bright_

_With the lights reflected in your eyes_

_All my dreams are comin' true tonight_

_It's Christmas Eve and I can see we're in love_

Brian smiled at Olivia who was having the time of her life.

The two danced to the song "Christmas Eve." lost in each others embrace. It was pure magic. When the song was over Brian kissed Olivia's nose. Olivia giggled.

"Have you enjoyed this evening so far?" Brian asked.

Olivia nodded. "This night has been absolutely perfect." she said.

"Well we're not done yet." Brian said leading her off the rink.

"Oh really now?" Olivia said taking off her skates.

Brian nodded as he took his off and put his shoes on. Olivia did the same.

"Ready?" He said linking arms with her. She nodded and they walked to the entrance of Central Park where two horses were and Munch was standing next to both.

"Thanks Munch." Brian said.

"No problem. Have fun." he said winking.

"What was Munch doing here?" she asked.

Brian smiled helping her onto the white horse. "I needed a favor." he said getting onto his own horse. "Follow me." he said riding into central park.

Olivia followed right next to Brian. "This is nice." she said as it started to snow lightly.

Brian nodded. "And romantic." he said winking.

Olivia laughed and nodded. "Oh yes very romantic!" she said.

Brian laughed. "Well we're here." he said hopping off the horse. He walked over to Olivia and lifted her off of it.

"Now what are we going to do?" She asked. All of a sudden a snowball plowed into the side of her.

"Oh you're gonna get it now!" She exclaimed. Olivia picked up a snowball and threw it at Brian.

"I'm gonna get you!" He said chasing after Olivia.

Olivia laughed and playfully screamed as Brian caught up to her grabbing her waist pulling them both down. The two laughed as they rolled down a small hill. Olivia landed on top of Brian and they both laughed. Olivia kissed Brian before rolling off him. "I love you." she said smiling. "You made my night absolutely perfect." she said smiling at him.

Brian smiled at her. "I have an early present for you." he said standing up then helping Olivia up.

"Oh?" she said. "What is it?"

"Well uh." Brian started. "I love you Olivia and you are the most amazing, beautiful, strong, fearless woman I have ever met. And I fell in love with you. I don't want to lose you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He paused getting down on one knee and pulling a small box from Tiffany's out of his pocket. "Will you marry me?" he asked opening the box.

Olivia gasped and teared up. "Yes. Oh god yes I will marry you." she said tearfully and happily.

Brian stood up and smiled. He took her glove off and put the ring on her finger. Brian picked her up and spun her around before kissing her passionately again.

"The clock struck 12." Brian smiled "Merry Christmas Olivia." he smiled.

"Merry Christmas Brian." she said kissing him. "Thank you for showing me the magic of Christmas."


End file.
